Feliz cumpleaños papá
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Yoh Asakura... y se celebró una fiesta en la pensión Asakura... Pero ni todos los regalos que recibió esa tarde, se pueden comparar con el que recibiría de la personita más pequeña de aquella reunión... Oneshoot


_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPÁ**_

Es el cumpleaños de Yoh Asakura y acaba de terminar la fiesta que se ha celebrado en su honor en la pensión Asakura. El castaño acaba de despedir a sus amigos Manta, Ryu, Fausto, Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Pilika, Tamao y Jeanne, quienes eran los invitados a la fiesta.

Entró a la salita, después de cerrar la puerta principal, donde estaba su mujer Anna Asakura terminando de recoger las últimas cosas. Sí, hacía un año que se habían casado, justo después del Shaman Fight, donde Yoh se convirtió en el nuevo Shaman King

**Yoh:** _Hoy ha sido un día memorable_- dijo mientras se estiraba un poco

**Anna:** _¿Ya se fueron todos?_- preguntó la mujer de largo cabello rubio, sentándose en la camilla

**Yoh:** Si… todos se han ido ya

De repente, el joven festejado notó como algo le tironeaba del pantalón. Volteó sus ojos negros al suelo, para encontrarse con otra mirada también negra chocando contra la suya.

**Yoh:** _¡¡Hola Hanna!!_- exclamó contento al percatarse de que era su hijo de un año quien reclamaba su atención.

Era un niño monísimo… Su pelo alborotado como el de su padre, pero de un color dorado tan hermoso como el de su madre… Había heredado la cara de su padre, esa que hacía derretir a su madre… y su sonrisa… tan tierna que no se sabría si era la de su padre, siempre sonriendo, o la de su madre, que en raras ocasiones lo hacía pero de una manera muy dulce y solo para su esposo y su hijo…

El pequeño Hanna quería que su padre lo cogiera y estiró sus bracitos hacia el castaño. Yoh, no resistiéndose al rostro de su pequeño, lo levantó con una sonrisa y entonces…

**Hanna:** _Pa… pá…_- se escuchó con una voz muy dulce y tímida, pero a la vez alegre.

Anna, quien en esos momentos estaba leyendo una revista, se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que creyó oir, tanto, que apartó su vista de su lectura y miró a su anonadado esposo con su hijo en brazos.

**Anna:** _Que… ¡¿Qué dijo?!_

Articulando como pudo, debido a la impresión, algunas palabras consiguieron salir de la boca del Shaman King.

**Yoh:** _Dijo… ¿Dijo papá?_- se preguntó así mismo

**Hanna:** _¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Papá!!_- decía alegremente el pequeño rubio agitando sus manitas

Yoh consiguió salir de su asombro y reaccionó llorando de alegría mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hijo y restregaba su mejilla con la suavecita de él.

**Yoh:** _¡¡Tú primera palabra Hanna!!_

El niño correspondió al gesto de su padre y le sonrió ampliamente.

**Yoh:** _¡¡Dijiste papá!! ¡¡¡Genial!!!_- el shaman saltaba de alegría por la dicha recibida

Su esposa Anna observaba enternecida la escena padre e hijo, y con una sonrisa muy dulce en sus labios.

Yoh paró de saltar y de alzar al pequeño a los cielos, y lo acunó en sus brazos, mientras se derretía con su sonrisa.

**Yoh:** _Ahora me siento inmensamente feliz… gracias por darme este gran regalo… gracias Hanna…_

"_Gracias por darme mi mejor regalo…_

_Aunque algunos digan que no es la gran cosa…_

_Para mí tu vales más que cualquier regalo…"_

_Kisa-chan-sohma_

**Dedicado a mi primo Tenshin.**

**Gracias por quererme tanto… aunque eres el más pequeño para mí eres el más grande…**

**Con cariño:**

**Tú prima Kisa.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno… este es uno de mis primeros one-shoot

Lo escribí hace ya 3 años, cuando mi primo Tenshin dijo su primera palabra, que fue nada más y nada menos, que mi nombre… Si, mi nombre…

Y como mi primo es rubio con los pelos alborotados, me recordó al hijo de Yoh y Anna, aunque ahora se parece más a un Naruto en miniatura, porque hasta tiene los ojos azules… jeje, así que se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia para conmemorar el momento tan feliz que me regaló mi pequeño primo de ahora 3 años.

Bueno, es cortita… de mis primeros trabajos y que recién encontré hoy cuando estaba haciendo limpieza por mi ordenador… así que decidí subirlo…

Que les parece?? Les gusta??

Este finc está totalmente dedicado a mi primo Tenshin, que junto con Hikaru, Koharu y ahora tú también Yukimura, hacéis de mi vida un completo paraíso… sois mis primos… pero sois mis hermanos…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
